


Размер имеет значение

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: У Довакина очень особенные отношения с одним драконом
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Размер имеет значение

…До’Риза меланхолично обозрел огромного дракона и задал ему только один вопрос:  
– А ты сможешь поднять каджита в воздух?  
Одавинг недовольно засопел. Потом еще раз покосился на До’Ризу и сопеть перестал.

***  
Когда ты каджит, Лунная Плетёнка судьбы может улыбнуться тебе довольно-таки насмешливо. До’Риза, которого еще недавно звали Ма’Риза, уродился Сенч-рат. Это значило, что Ма’Риза вырастет не просто большим, а очень большим. Настолько большим, что все остальные соплеменники будут в лучшем случае доставать ему едва до плеча, и то на цыпочках. К высокому росту прилагались широченные плечи и могучие мускулы, перекатывающиеся под тяжелой меховой шкурой, несокрушимые кости и тугие бедра, кулаки, одним ударом пробивающие стену, сложенную из прочных бревен, и ноги, способные неутомимо шагать целыми сутками. Другое дело, что Ма’Ризе не хотелось пробивать стены кулаками. Ему хотелось быть честным купцом, как его отец, мать и бабушка – особенно бабушка, чтоб она была здорова, потому что она до сих пор держала семейное торговое предприятие в ухоженных цепких лапках. Родители сызмальства брали Ма’Ризу с собой – охранять караван, одна его мощная фигура отпугивала вооруженных до зубов разбойников, попутно учили его торговому делу, но гораздо чаще, чем торговать в лавке, Ма’Ризе приходилось перетаскивать огромные тюки с товаром. Увы, Ма’Риза совершенно не умел отказывать или настаивать на своем.  
Да и зачем бы? Торговаться он все-таки научился. Друзья его никогда не подначивали во зло, а девушки – или, точнее, парни… Ма’Риза очень скоро убедился, что его размеры будут отпугивать всех парней, которые ему понравятся. Тут и настаивать ни на чем не придется – очередной пушистый красавчик, ниже его на четыре с половиной головы, будет мяться, вздыхать и тянуть «ну ты, конечно, замечательный, но, знаешь, каджит не готов… ты же раздавишь каджита, ну, или разорвешь… давай будем просто друзьями, а?»  
С горя Ма’Риза решил стать охранником каравана, которому и жениться-то не обязательно. Знакомый бабушки, старый и опытный клановый боец по имени До’Джарго, обучал юного купца воинской премудрости, но в итоге отступился.  
– Ты не годишься в бойцы, Ма’Риза, – сказал он напоследок. – С твоей статью и силой можно было бы в одиночку защищать весь клан, но ты больше всего боишься ранить противника.  
Ма’Ризе очень хотелось доказать До’Джарго, что он неправ, но он был прав. И когда случайно отставшего от родительского каравана Ма’Ризу настигли в Хелгене имперские солдаты и обвинили в шпионаже, он не сумел ни доказать им, что никакой не шпион, ни отбиться от них, когда его потащили на казнь.  
В тот день прежний Ма’Риза умер.  
Когда ты кладешь шею на плаху, а перед глазами валяется только что отрубленная голова казненного перед тобой солдата Братьев Бури, и ты видишь все, что видеть никогда не хотел: приоткрытые веки с тусклыми мертвыми глазами; неровно обрубленную шею, на которой запекается кровь; открытый, безвольно перекошенный рот…  
Когда огромный дракон обрушивается на небольшой городишко, буквально до головешек испепеляя и дома, и людей. Тех самых людей, которые хотели тебя казнить. Тех самых людей, которые должны были умереть вслед за тобой. Ты бежишь, спотыкаясь о черные, обгорелые до костей, обезображенные трупы…  
А потом подхватываешь каких-то людей, которые предлагали вывести тебя, попутно называя висельником – интересно, какая же это виселица выдержит Сенч-рат? – и переругиваясь между собой, вытаскиваешь из полыхающего Хелгена и понимаешь, что выжили только вы трое…  
Прежний Ма’Риза поднял голову только однажды – когда его попросили отправиться в Вайтран к ярлу Балгруфу и сообщить о нападении дракона. Тогда Ма’Риза опять не сумел отказаться, но следующие решения уже принимал самостоятельно. И на бой с новым драконом вышел тоже по своей воле. А потом на него снизошло что-то незнакомое, жуткое и невыразимо прекрасное – потом он понял, что это была душа дракона. А вайтранские стражники рассказали ему, что драконью душу может поглотить далеко не всякий, и что люди с такой способностью высоко ценятся, так как только они могут убить дракона насовсем.  
Убивать кого бы то ни было не хотелось. Но стоило закрыть глаза – и перед ними вставали обугленные тела, почти не похожие на тела, остатки доспехов, вплавленные в пережаренное мясо, обрывки кожи, пошедшей волдырями, сохранившиеся лица со страшными застывшими в последней муке гримасами…  
И, придя на Высокий Хротгар, чтобы учиться у Седобородых мудреному искусству боевого Крика, он назвался До’Риза – «Риза-воин». Хотя искусство быть безжалостным ему еще только предстояло постичь, и для До’Ризы оно было сложнее, чем заучивание Криков-Ту’умов.  
Сколько же воды утекло с тех пор? По меркам обычной каджитской жизни – совсем немного, всего несколько месяцев. Но До’Ризе казалось, что несколько десятилетий! Он уже многому научился, познакомился с Мастером Седобородых – драконом Партурнаксом и усвоил, что не все драконы плохие. Обнаружил, что у него есть настоящая группа поддержки – Клинки, которые почему-то не любят добрейшего Партурнакса. Почувствовать, что он наконец-то не один, было здорово, но До’Риза вошел во вкус самостоятельных решений и наотрез отказался не только убивать Партурнакса, но и ограничить общение с ним. Побывал на приеме у высоких эльфов Талмора – до того дня он видел этих альтмеров только издали. Добыл у сумасшедшего философа Септимия Сегония заветный Древний Свиток. Изучил Драконобой. Сразился с повелителем злых драконов – Алдуином Великим – и вместе с Партурнаксом изгнал его в Совнгард. Иногда До’Риза заглядывал в зеркало. Оттуда на него смотрел все тот же юноша, только немного возмужавший и похудевший, и с погрустневшими глазами. Но по-прежнему огромный и по-прежнему одинокий.  
Однажды один из стражников Вайтрана (самый рослый, считавшийся среди товарищей гигантом) предложил ему провести вечер вдвоем. До’Риза тогда сильно волновался – это должна была быть его первая ночь с мужчиной, хотя на то, что мужчина будет безволосым и без хвоста, пришлось еще настроиться… Но стоило ему размотать буди, как стражник вдруг вспомнил о чем-то ужасно важном и срочном, и, блеснув голым крупом, подхватил одежду и сбежал. До’Риза, вспоминая его взгляд, пришел к выводу, что дело не в том, что он там вспомнил. Просто До’Риза без одежды выглядел еще внушительнее, чем одетым.  
Однако личная жизнь личной жизнью (а когда ее просто нет, тем более), а сбежавший Алдуин по-прежнему оставался в Совнгарде. И на то, что он не восстановит силы и не вернется, особо рассчитывать не приходилось.  
До’Риза поначалу был уверен, что Совнгард – это какое-то сопредельное со Скайримом государство. Он-то знал, что с ним будет после смерти: Богиня Ветра, Хенарти, прилетит за его душой в образе ястреба и отнесет ее в Пески-Позади-Звезд. Так было правильно и понятно, и то, что души нордов отправляются в Совнгард, оказалось для него очередным потрясением.  
– Кто знает, что Алдуин делает в Совнгарде, – сокрушенно развел руками пожилой Клинок по имени Эсберн. – Но знай, что скоро он вернется сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, чтобы разделаться с нами со всеми…  
– Каджит не понимает, – ответил До’Риза. – Если старый злюка всех уничтожит, что он тогда будет жрать? Перейдет на сено?  
Эсберн невольно улыбнулся в ответ, и его старческое лицо покрылось сетью морщин – будто трещин. Улыбка была доброй, но в выцветших усталых глазах пряталась тревога.  
– Дракону не обязательно, как ты говоришь, жрать, мой юный друг, – сказал он. – Он может свернуться в большой камень и спать так в течение столетий. Собственно, они и спали, пока война между Империей и Братьями Бури не разбудила Алдуина, а тот – остальных…  
– Да, может, он подох, – неуверенно предположил До’Риза. – Ну, а как он живьем будет сидеть в раю? Каджит никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то, будучи живым, побывал в мире мертвых и смог вернуться.  
– Я слышал, – тихо сказал Эсберн.  
До’Риза опустил голову.  
– Каджит так понял, что придется укокошить старого злюку в Совнгарде, пока он оттуда не выполз обратно? Но это же каджита самого должен кто-то убить, как иначе? А каджиту в Совнгард ходу нет…  
– Чтобы добраться до Совнгарда, – так же тихо, но настойчиво продолжал Эсберн, – живому нужна помощь дракона. Без этого никак. Вызвать какого-нибудь дракона, пленить и подчинить его, силой заставить отвезти тебя в Совнгард и потом убить.  
До’Ризе вспомнился рассказ Партурнакса о том, как дракона по имени Нуминекс пленили в вайтранском Драконьем Пределе и долго-долго держали там в плену, пока он не сошел с ума. Пленитель, Олаф Одноглазый, считался одним из величайших героев. Как ни ненавидел До’Риза злых драконов, но эта история у него вызывала тошноту. Да и предложение использовать дракона как ездовое животное и убить – тоже.  
Как и сами Клинки с их утилитарным подходом.  
Но выхода он не видел.  
– Говори каджиту, кого звать и что делать, – сказал он.

***  
Ярл Балгруф отдавал последние распоряжения. До’Риза стоял, облокотясь на парапет. Суетились стражники, и Айрилет – командир стражи Вайтрана, высокая темная эльфийка – качала головой.  
– Ты или самый храбрый из тех, кого я знаю, – сказала она, – или самый глупый.  
Стражник, услышавший ее слова, посмотрел на нее более чем выразительно. По-видимому, он был того же мнения о ней самой. До’Риза уже привык к тому, что его считают свирепым убийцей, готовым прихлопнуть каждого, кто посмеет возразить или не так посмотреть.  
Размеры как будто располагали к этому.  
Но Айрилет ему очень нравилась. Прямая, решительная, привыкшая брать быка за рога, она была такой, каким всегда хотелось быть До’Ризе. А еще больше нравился ярл Балгруф. Сейчас он со своей обычной сердечной улыбкой предлагал кому-то отдохнуть, называя «сынком», и До’Риза точно знал, что это не просто слова: Балгруф действительно воспринимал жителей Вайтрана как семью. И они платили ему такой же неподдельной любовью и верностью. Так что До’Ризе вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Балгруф и Айрилет находили его глуповатым.  
– Каджит все рассчитал, – сказал он как мог важно.  
Стояло раннее утро, и лучи солнца заливали древние стены Драконьего Предела. До’Риза лишний раз восхитился Вайтраном – прекраснейшим из городов Скайрима, как ему казалось, изящными зданиями, чарующими снежными вершинами на горизонте.  
– О… Да… Винг!  
Красивое имя, подумал До’Риза. «Снежный Крылатый Охотник». И, Азура, как же он восхитителен – стремительный крылатый силуэт в небесах, на фоне зимних облаков, подсвеченных утренним солнцем…  
Дракон ринулся вниз, и у До’Ризы резко не стало времени восхищаться.  
Струя пламени, подкрепленная мощным Ту’умом, обрушилась на него.  
– Бегите! – едва успел крикнуть До’Риза, один из вайтранских стражников все-таки упал, но проверять, что с ним, у До’Ризы тоже не было времени. Одавинг снова ринулся на него.  
До’Риза бросился внутрь.  
Одавинг слыл молодым, вспыльчивым и упорным. Эсберн уверял, что он обязательно станет преследовать До’Ризу – и, похоже, не ошибся. На земле, вернее, на полу Драконьего Предела Одавинг потерял часть своей стремительной грации; он полз на задних лапах и сгибах крыльев, и До’Риза невольно подумал: «Пресмыкается». Будто услышав его мысль, Одавинг выпустил еще одну струю пламени…  
Деревянный хомут, сконструированный еще в незапамятные времена, опустился на его тело, придавив крылья.  
Мощная шипастая драконья голова заметалась из стороны в сторону. До’Риза подошел к плененному гиганту, с любопытством разглядывая его.  
Широкие крылья, голова и спина были темно-алого, словно присыпанного пеплом, оттенка, а брюхо и изнанка крыльев – синеватыми. Морда, вся в шипах, с устрашающими клыками, не казалась ни страшной, ни уродливой, в холодных глазах с вертикальными зрачками светился ум. От Одавинга не исходило ничего черного и грязного, как от Алдуина. Когда До’Риза сталкивался с Алдуином, его всякий раз будто окатывало мутной ледяной волной беспощадного зла. А Одавинг был просто разъярен и раздосадован… но в нем было что-то чистое.  
«Каджит не будет его убивать, – решил про себя До’Риза. – Прокатится и отпустит. И это еще моя бабушка, – чтоб она была так здорова, как этот дракон сердит, – сказала надвое, чем все закончится!»  
Огромная пасть приоткрылась. Одавинг смотрел только на До’Ризу, будто не замечая всех остальных. Стражники, окружившие дракона, порскнули в разные стороны, но Одавинг только заговорил. Сначала – на своем наречии, затем перебил сам себя:  
– Я и забыл, что ты не говоришь на драконьем… Тебе пришлось потрудиться, чтобы поставить меня в это унизительное положение.  
Голос у него был очень низкий, хрипловатый, – так могла бы говорить гроза или гора, и слова он произносил медленно и веско, будто роняя их с высоты. До’Риза почувствовал себя очарованным – этой вескостью, достоинством, с которой дракон воспринял поражение, своеобразной красотой его глаз.  
Сбивчиво и смущенно До’Риза объяснил, зачем вызвал Одавинга. Больше всего он боялся, что дракон предложит ему катиться в Совнгард на своих двоих, а еще лучше, в гробу. Но Одавинг, на удивление, отнесся к его объяснениям серьезно.  
– Алдуином многие недовольны, – заметил он. – Мы не уверены, что его Ту’ум сильнейший. Он доказал, что не достоин править нами. Но ты, конечно, хочешь знать, хинд сив Алдуин… где его найти? Сейчас он в Совнгарде, пожирает силлесейор… души мертвых людей…  
Попасть в Совнгард, по словам Одавинга, можно было только через древний храм в Скулдафне, а попасть в Скулдафн – только по воздуху. «У тебя Ту’ум как у Дова, – заметил он, – но без крыльев ты не попадешь в Скулдафн». До’Риза облегченно вздохнул: похоже, Одавинг сам догадался, что от него нужно, еще и дал возможность попросить об этом. Сам До’Риза уже настолько смутился, что не решился бы первым заговорить.  
– Отнеси туда каджита, – попросил он. – Отнеси, а? Каджит ни о чем больше не просит.  
– Только до Скулдафна, – уточнил Одавинг.  
– Конечно, – поспешил заверить его До’Риза.  
Вокруг поднялся шум.  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – заметила Айрилет.  
Стражник – тот самый, с которым у До’Ризы так и не вышло романа – недовольно бормотал: «Как это так? Сначала поймать дракона, потом выпустить! Выпустить дракона, где это видано!»  
– Ну, – спросил Одавинг, – готов ли ты увидеть мир глазами Дова?  
– Еще бы, – сказал До’Риза. Он залез на шею Одавинга, придерживаясь за выступы на хребте. Сидеть было не очень-то удобно, но на спине перед самой шеей у Одавинга была выемка, где можно было расположиться и не бояться соскользнуть вниз. До’Риза искренне надеялся, что Одавинг не затеет показывать в воздухе фигуры драконьего полета. Но нет, огромные крылья развернулись, взмахнули, и один их взмах унес их на добрую сотню локтей от Драконьего Предела.  
Тело дракона источало тепло. До’Риза раньше думал, что драконы холоднокровны, что их покрывает мерзкая на ощупь чешуя вроде засохшей рыбьей, а кожа очень жесткая. Но у Одавинга все было по-другому. Его кожа была очень плотной, но гладкой и приятной – из тех, что хочется гладить и гладить. Чешуя проступала как рельеф кожи, подобной коже ящериц.  
– Что ты хочешь, Довакин? – спросил его Одавинг. – Чтобы я повернул? Мы летим правильно.  
– Нет, – До’Риза сконфузился. – Ты… у тебя кожа гладкая…  
– Это имеет значение, Довакин?  
До’Риза умолк и сосредоточенно прислушался к ощущениям.  
В груди у него теснилось дыхание, отяжелевшее и рваное. Больше всего на свете ему не хотелось отрывать руку от этого сильного теплого тела. Хотелось гладить и гладить его, а потом прижаться – и не отпускать… Окончательно смутившись, До’Риза почувствовал сильнейшее возбуждение.  
– Для каджита имеет, – наконец выдохнул он. – Каджит все время искал кого-то… своего размера. Как ты. Все вокруг такие маленькие… слабые… и от этого злые… Каджит всегда хотел кого-то большого и прекрасного…  
– Ты просто безумец, Довакин, – Одавинг закинул голову на лету и расхохотался. – Предупреждаю, что в Скулдафне тебе станет не до этого!  
До’Риза подумал. Из всего, что он знал связанного с драконами и храмами, он вспомнил только одно слово: «драугры».  
– Каджит их победит, – угрюмо произнес он. – Каджит многому научился.  
– Вот об этом и думай!  
– Нет, – До’Риза стиснул шею Одавинга. – Каджит, может быть, сгинет в Совнгарде. Что же, каджит хотя бы умрет в раю, и то хлеб. Но в жизни есть не только смерть и сражения! Каджит никогда не пробовал, что такое «любовь», но каджит знает, что умрет ради того, чтобы все остальные любили друг друга!  
Он говорил и говорил, горячо и сбивчиво, а Одавинг, будто не слушая, молча заложил крутой вираж и опустился на склон первой попавшейся горы. Они очутились на поляне. Вокруг стояли гигантские ели; царила белоснежная, пушистая тишина, какая бывает только зимой.  
– Эй, – начал До’Риза, – это что, и есть тот Скулдафн, что мы туда летели? Нет? А тогда каджит стесняется спросить, через что ж мы тут сидим и смотрим на красивое?  
– Ты сам сказал, что в жизни есть не только смерть, Довакин, – Одавинг нескрываемо усмехнулся. – Но после Совнгарда у тебя может и не быть шанса проверить это. Не слезай, тебе нужно быть в хорошей форме.  
Он выгнул шею, и язык, пахнущий дымком, облизал лицо До’Ризы.  
Ошарашенный До’Риза позволил проделать с собой все, что придумал Одавинг. Снег набился в его шерсть, но холода он не чувствовал – рядом с Одавингом было тепло, так тепло, как нигде и никогда раньше.  
Ветка какой-то ели вдруг распрямилась и осыпала обоих мелким снегом. И тогда До’Риза вдруг понял, чего хочет от него Одавинг. Он наклонился к паху дракона и провел кончиком языками по теплой, манящей сизой шкуре.  
От Одавинга слегка пахло дымом и чем-то сухим и металлическим, но в этот драконий запах вплелась ни с чем не сравнимая нотка возбуждения. До’Риза нашел губами огромный драконий член – огромный даже для себя, наконец осознавая, почему Одавинг не потребовал от него иного. Поцеловал – сначала легко, осторожно. Мало-помалу стыдливость его уходила, он захватил сизую, темноватую головку в рот, чувствуя вкус покрывавшей ее солоноватой влаги…  
Одавинг выдохнул струю пламени в небо, содрогаясь, забил крыльями. От неожиданности До’Риза опрокинулся на спину, потеряв равновесие. Громадная драконья голова стремительно метнулась к нему, и До’Риза зажмурился, чувствуя, как острые драконьи клыки подцепляют его кожаные штаны и стаскивают – немного, но достаточно, чтобы язык Одавинга обласкал его так же, как совсем недавно ласкал дракона сам Доֹ’Риза. Было непривычно, и страшновато, и невыразимо приятно, и благодарность к Одавингу захлестывала головокружительной волной, и уносила – а может быть, это душа самого До’Ризы уносилась куда-то в немыслимую для живых высоту… И наконец, наслаждение заставило До’Ризу провалиться в темные глубины.  
– Довакин, – расслышал он как сквозь пелену. – Довакин!  
Слова на незнакомом языке – драконьем, что ли – были непонятны, но интонация прослеживалась четко. Таким голосом бабушка До’Ризы говорила, собирая очередной караван: «И каджит имеет вас спросить: вы что, таки купили то время по дешевке? Нет? А что ж вы смотрите по сторонам вместо того, чтобы ехать в тот Скайрим и продавать там наши честные товары открыто и нашу не менее честную скуму из-под прилавка?»  
– Прости, – До’Риза подтянул штаны. Настроение у него улучшилось. «Каджит счастливчик, – решил он про себя. – И умрет в раю!» – Каджит готов ехать дальше.  
– Залезай, Довакин, – проворчал Одавинг. – Я боялся, что ты уже не сможешь подняться. А тебе еще сражаться с драуграми.  
Вдалеке уже вставал полуразрушенный храм; следовало собраться и быть готовым ко всему, так что До’Риза наскоро припомнил все выученные им ту’умы и боевые заклинания, заодно проверяя сумку с лечебными зельями.  
– А каджит говорит тебе, что таки те драугры должны опасаться каджита, а не наоборот! Чтоб они были так здоровы, как ты ими каджита пугаешь! Ты лучше скажи: каджит тебе нравится?  
Одавинг распростер крылья, ловя воздушный поток, и расхохотался.  
– Нравится, – наконец выговорил он сквозь смех.  
– И что смешного ты услышал? Вернусь из Совнгарда, опять вызову тебя, и будем жениться.  
– А что скажут твои эльсвейрские родственники, Довакин?  
– Таки что-то скажут… Но каджит надеется, что мама скажет «мурр»!


End file.
